


a change in plans

by rosebud_writer



Series: crime scenes, cinnamon, & other comforts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Caring Eudora Patch, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Eudora Patch is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Medical Inaccuracies, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Sick Character, Sick Fic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Diego doesn't feel well, not one bit, but it's finally his and Eudora's night off and they have plans. He can probably make it through the evening.





	a change in plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).

> for lovely blossombox ! bc I miss her :( hope you enjoy love! <3

Diego knew something was wrong before he was fully awake. His body was sore and stiff, and his stomach twisted horribly. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, Diego shifted in bed, arm searching for the smaller body in the bed. Eudora let out a sleepy sigh when his arms wrapped around her. 

Maybe, he thought, with a little more sleep, he would be okay. The harsh beeping of an alarm, however prevented him from resting any longer. 

He groaned, pressing his face against Eudora’s. She laughed lightly as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Her giggle took his mind off the pangs in his stomach. He could make it through the day, he wasn’t weak. 

~

Diego cursed himself for offering to get their drinks. Being a gentleman while battling some sort of sickness was not easy. The nausea he had been repressing throughout the day only seemed to be intensifying. The flashing lights in the bar seemed to swim through his vision. The surrounding sounds of music and people talking, laughing, drummed in his head. His stomach churned uncomfortably. 

He just needed to make it back to Eudora, then he could sit down. Then he would be alright. Diego had been able to keep it together during dinner, he could make it through this. 

Eudora smiled as he sat across her. She looked stunning, the shifting lights highlighting her features. Studying him quizzically as he took a tiny sip of his drink, which burned in the not so good way, Eudora’s expression fell. 

“Diego?” Her voice was soft as she placed her hand on top of his-“ Are you feeling okay?” 

He felt his face flush, looking weak, especially in public was the last thing Diego wanted. 

“ ‘m fine.” He said briefly, forcing himself to take another swing of the drink, it sloshed uncomfortably in his stomach. “Why don’t we dance?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure-“

“Come on, Eudora,” He interrupted, offering her his hand,” it’s why we came here. Plus, it’s actually a song we can dance to” 

Diego tried to enjoy it, he wanted desperately to relish the feeling of Eudora in his arms and her cinnamon perfume that she wore for special nights. He attempted to suppress a shudder, not wanting to alarm Eudora, but with her in close proximity, she definitely noticed. Her eyebrows scrunched together, like they always did when she was trying to deduce something on a crime scene or when she was worried about Diego and his antics. 

Diego didn’t feel like joking around right now though, he felt like his heart was pounding in his chest and it wasn’t because of the dance. Eyes scrunched tightly, Diego rested his forehead on Eudora’s, an action that often calmed him down. 

“We can sit down, Diego,” she whispered, breath tickling his face, “ it’s just one dance.”

“No, no, no,” he protested, but even Diego could hear how weak it sounded,” Eudora, I know how excited you were for tonight and I-”

“We are going to sit down, you’re so pale and I can’t dance if my boyfriend is passed out on the ground.”

Her tone was firm and she flashed him a steely look that quickly softened. Their hands stayed locked together as they found their table.

“I’m just a little worried about you,” Eudora stated, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, “maybe we should go home…”

“No!” He said, just a little to loud. Eudora jumped back, surprised at his outburst. The music playing was ear splitting, drumming against his skull. Diego let his head fall into his hands. It was too much, like his every fiber was being attacked. 

A delicate touch to his elbow brought him back down. Eudora could do that to him, her presence was calming, so carefully put together. Her hands slowly moved up to his face, forcing Diego to look at her. His panic and twinge of shame for being so wimpy in public faded, a bit, but were mostly overshadowed by the sharp pains in his body. It took everything in him to keep back the tears, why did this have to happen to him tonight?

“Okay,” he said, unsure if the words actually worked. His mouth felt so dry, god, what was wrong with him.

“Hold my hand, everything will be okay,” she said softly, tone sweet and full of concern as they made their way out to the car. He clutched her hand like a lifeline. He wanted to cry, he just felt gross. 

Sitting in the car felt nice, at least up until Eudora started driving. 

The movement made his already awful nausea even worse. Diego fixed his attention on a small part of the windshield, forcing himself to breathe steadily. A firm touch on his knee drew his attention to Eudora, who made no comment, offering comfort through her touch. 

He decided to focus on that, instead. 

Fixing on Eudora’s touch turned out to be counterproductive, however, as his chest felt suddenly heavy with guilt. He had ruined her night off, with what? A little sickness? The rising shame only made his stomach hurt more. Diego decided that closing his eyes would be the best solution. 

Street lights flitted past and Diego was relieved when he felt the car bump into the driveway. He opened his eyes to find Eudora staring at him. Maybe he could save the night, maybe she could still have a fun time. He had lived on his own for a while, he could probably handle this alone. Yeah, she should go back out. 

“Thanks for dropping me off,” he smiled weakly at her, reaching for the seat belt buckle. 

“Diego, what?”

He groaned lightly as he made to get out of the car, but Eudora grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m not leaving you home alone, sick especially.” 

“Eudora, it’s your night off, and I’m ruining it.“ 

“No.” She interjected firmly, as she quickly unbuckled. “I’m staying with you, it’s our night off. I can’t just leave you here.” 

Diego tried to say something, hoping to convince her that he would be fine, that she should enjoy herself, but he felt his stomach lurch. Diego slapped his hand over his mouth, using all of his will power to not puke in the parked car. 

A loud creak of the car door next to him was startling, but he had little time to react. Eudora pulled him by the hand into the house. Diego was too disoriented and nauseous to notice.

He threw up into the toilet, feeling somewhat relieved. When he pulled away, out of breath, the rancid taste of vomit lingering, he saw Eudora hovering over him. The horror of her seeing him puke sank into his chest. 

She must be so repulsed by him, not to mention angry with him for ruining the night. 

Before either of them could speak, Diego felt that awful tug on his gut and he leaned over the toilet once again. 

Vaguely, between him throwing up and trying to catch his breath, Diego could feel Eudora rubbing his back. The movement grounded him, while he could breathe. Even though he hated that he was so weak, Diego was glad she stayed with him. 

~

Diego lost track of how many times he had thrown up. He sat crossed-legged in front of the toilet, nothing left in his stomach, but too weak to move. His throat was raw, mouth tasting of fowl acid, stomach completely empty. 

He wiped his brow with a shaky hand and looked up at Eudora, who was perched on the floor next to him. She had stayed with him the entire time, lightly rubbing his back and encouraging him to drink small amounts of a sports drink she handed him. 

“You think you’re up for a shower?” She asked, “ It might help you feel better.” 

Diego sat up, an action that left his vision spinning. 

“Ugh,” he touched his forehead,” I don’t think I can stand.” 

“Mmm, okay,”her eyes swept across the room, looking for a solution.” take off your shirt, then.”

“What?” Diego felt his face flush, for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. It wasn’t like she had never seen him shirtless before, but he felt horrible and disgusting and weak. He was sitting on the bathroom floor! No, this was a nightmare, it was-

“Diego, look at me.”

Eudora was kneeling in front of him, a wet hand towel clutched in her hand. Oh. He felt dumb, fingers fumbling for the hem of his shirt. She let out a small breath, maybe out of frustration or pity, Diego couldn’t tell. With her help, his shirt was slowly coaxed off. A few tears made their way down his face, but Eudora either didn’t see them or she didn’t comment. 

Diego wiped his face with the warm cloth Eudora handed him. After he finished, she proceeded to help him wipe down his torso and back, which surprisingly, felt incredible. A shower would have been ideal, of course, but Diego supposed he didn’t mind Eudora’s tender touches across his aching body. 

“We should change,” Eudora noted, after she set down the hand towel. 

Diego nodded in agreement, clothes sweaty and filthy from being so sick. Getting up from the bathroom floor after hours of throwing up was difficult, but with much coaxing on Eudora’s part and letting him lean on her, they made it to the bedroom. His stupid body didn’t even want to work for him anymore. 

Once he slumped onto the bed, it took everything in Diego’s body to not instantly curl up in the covers. He diligently changed into the clothes Eudora handed him, with her insistence on being ‘comfy’. Her cool hands cradled his face, Diego felt like he should be embarrassed, but at this point he was too exhausted to care. He leaned heavily into her hands as she began to analyze his face. 

“Why don’t we just hang out at home, alright?” She asked, pushing back his dampened hair, “Let’s pick out a movie.” Eudora continued when he didn’t respond. 

He shrugged ever so slightly, to let her know that he didn’t really care. 

“We should watch in the living room, that way we can sit together on the couch.” 

They made the short trip into the next room and Eudora began to get everything ready. Diego sat on the couch while Eudora started the movie, still under the blanket she haphazardly threw on him. He didn’t really catch what she had picked, not that it really mattered to him, as long as he was with her. 

He dozed on and off during the film, which had turned out to be a murder mystery of some sort on a train. The parts he saw were interesting enough, albeit a little too dramatized for his taste. Not enough action to keep his attention. His work alongside Eudora as detectives made the polished mystery genre seem silly to him, but Eudora liked it, so he couldn’t complain. 

Slowly, Diego’s position on the couch went from holding Eudora, to leaning on her shoulder, and finally to laying his head in her lap. She mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair and across his back, attention mainly devoted to the plot. Her cool, delicate touch distracted him from any lingering pain. 

“Sorry for ruining our night out,” he murmured, half asleep and mostly into her lap. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” she reassured him, caressing his face and hair, completely ignoring their movie at this point. “ I was really tired of all those people, anyways. They make my skin crawl.”

“I’ll take anyone who makes you feel uncomfortable out next time, just let me know.” Diego added, with a yawn. 

“Sure you will,” she suppressed a smile,” I’ll tell you if I need your help.”

She might have said something after that, but Diego felt himself drifting off before he could ask. He still felt bad for completely ruining their night out, but being cuddled on their couch wasn’t the worst way the night could have ended, Diego supposed. Letting her take care of him was something he never could have hoped for. Maybe tonight didn't work out, but there would be other nights to go out. Tonight he could rest, wrapped in a soft blanket, and relish in the presence of his girlfriend. 

Eudora was one of the best things that had happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a little since I've posted, but it's good to be back! I realize this thing is a bit of a mess, writers block is awful. ( 10 points to anyone who can guess my vague and not so subtle movie reference )
> 
> This marks the start of a sweet, indulgent, domestic AU I've been meaning to write for a while! Basically it's what I would like to imagine would happen if Diego graduated Police Academy and he and Eudora were Homicide Detectives together. so get ready there's lots more to come!
> 
> A quick aside, I'll be moving out and starting college pretty soon here, so writing might take a little longer than what I hope BUT i still have fun stuff planned.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3<3


End file.
